wiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Donuts
"Donuts"' is the first episode in the first season and the first episode in the series overall. It orignally aired in March 1, 2014 for the series premiere of the series.' Synopsis Peter Gems has found out that he has the ability to turn things into donuts, meanwhile a man tries to find out where the strange powers are coming from. Plot A train goes by the buildings, a man is on the train and is going somewhere with a briefcase. He is on is computer for a minute until a screen pops up and says "UNKNOWN POWERS HAVE BEEN FOUND". The man is frighten and clicks to run the file, a screen shows up to where the strange powers are coming from, it tells the powers are coming from nowhere and shows everyone who is affected by it. The man says "OH GOD", then the scene cuts to black and it shows Lane Wires recording a camera and shows Peter Gems who thinks he has the ability to turn things into something which he tries out and works. The next scence shows Lane and Peter walking on the sidewalk when Peter asks if this power is good or evil. Lane says that the power could be good for eating lunch. Peter thinks that it could be a good power if he can do well on it, meanwhile the strange man is walking through a crowded city in Los Stickgeles and finds a taxi stop. The taxi driver asks where to, the man says "Take me to the Stickbound University". He then calls a number on his phone which rings and calls the university's owner which says he answers and tells what is happening. The man says that "it is over". This stuns the owner and he says "is it the strange powers?". The man replies "yes". The man says that they he has recently found out about this warning and goes to find people who have this kind of powers. The owner wants him to find all the people who got affected by it. The man then brings up the screen on his computer and finds one of the people who happens to be Peter Gems. Peter does think that this power he has could be good but he wonders if this can save people. Lane says that if you think that his power is good then it has to save people, Peter then thinks it could save people but somehow it is only donuts, then Lane says that maybe Peter should go around the place testing if it can work to save people. They eventually go around the place and somewhat playing with his power and some pulling pranks with it. The scence then shows them driving across a hill on a motocycle with a burning building in the distance, they notice this and go check it out. It is crowded at the building and there seems to be a person in trouble in the burning building. Lane then goes in to save the man while Peter is shocked by Lane. In the building he sees the man on the floor, the man wants to be saved while Lane uses his powers to free the man but somehow it doesn't work. Outside the building he sees that Lane isn't coming back out and he needs to save Lane too. He goes in the burning building only to find out that Lane is on the floor by the man, but Peter uses his donut power to free them, it works. Lane and the man is stuned and they both slowly walk out of the burning building to be saved. A man then comes to the man that was in the burning building and says thank you to both of them, but they quickly run out and the man wants them to come back. They then drive away to somewhere else and flashbacks then play together and the Wires logo appears and the episode ends. The credits then show a skit where Lane practices his powers to show Peter how it's done. Trivia *The unamed man is probably a certain man that may be introduced later. *This is the first appearance of the strange man and two main characters (Lane Wires and Peter Gems). *The city Los Stickgeles is a fiction name for Los Angeles. *It is currently unknown where the powers are. *The episode is at least nine minutes and fourty two minutes long. *This episode is rated TV-14. Category:Episodes Category:Season One